


The Promotion

by communistgymshorts



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communistgymshorts/pseuds/communistgymshorts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You needed a promotion, and you got it, but it didn't come from who you expected it to...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Promotion

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first fic so bear with me- more chapters to come! this just introduces things, smut comes later c;  
> Also i know this chapter is short but again bear with me i'll add more when I can i promise<3  
> *constructive criticism is always welcomed~

"I need to see you in my office." You look up, and a face you only vaguely recognise is looming over you. Nervously, you rise, and follow this man down a long corridor. The only thing that breaks the silence is the sound of your heels clacking on the linoleum floor. Your heart pounds in your chest as the man scans his ID card and the doors slide open. Walking past the doors, you can't help but glance around. This place is huge. There are large portraits of the previous leaders of Hyperion, but the largest picture is the one of Jack. Figures, you think to yourself. You always thought that he was kind of a self-absorbed asshole, but for some reason you couldn't exactly place, you found him attractive. And to think you found narcissism to be a turn-off.  
"Please sit," the man said, motioning to a large, black and yellow plush chair. You do so obediently, hoping that you aren't about to lose your job. All you ever did at Hyperion was paperwork and occasional data mining, but you loved it anyway. It ws something you were good at, and you made good money off of it. Granted, it took a long time to get a raise, but it was definitely worth it. "Do you know why you're here?" He asked, interrupting your thoughts.  
"I- uh, no, sir. I don't."  
"I was told by Handsome Jack himself to fetch you and bring you here. He never said anything af-" The man's speech was interrupted when the doors slid open. A tall figure walked in, but you couldn't really tell who it was because they were so far away. Then he spoke.  
"Alright, you've done your job, now get outta here," said the all-too-familiar voice. You had never met Jack, but you had heard his voice in ECHO logs and on some of the announcements made at Hyperion throughout the day. The man scrambled to leave, in obvious fear of what Jack would do if he didn't. Sitting, Jack looked you in the eyes. You couldn't help but notice how beautiful his eyes were, even if they were heterochromatic. "By the look on your face, I'm gonna guess you don't know why you're here," he said calmly. How can he be so calm? I'm practically panicking.  
"N-no, sir," you mutter. He was intimidating if nothing else. You could hardly think, let alone form coherent words.  
"That's okay. I had that guy call you in here 'cause I wanted to talk to you personally. You've been doing great work in the office, and I figured you could use a promotion."  
"Really? What kind of promotion?" you asked, trying to not seem too eager. A promotion? Did they really even give those in my division?  
"Calm down, kiddo. I wanted you to be my personal assistant."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, since so many people wanna friggin' kill me, I figured I could use some help. You shouldn't have to do any actual killing unless it comes down to it, but you'll follow me around and stuff. Y'know." This sounded like the opportunity of a lifetime. Get to be Handsome Jack's personal assistant? The Handsome Jack? This was the best day of your life.  
"When do I start?"  
"Tomorrow, actually. You've got the rest of the day off to go home and rest, but I need you in my office by 9:00 am tomorrow. Think you can do that, pumpkin?"  
"Y-yes, sir. Should I bring or wear anything specific?"  
"Good question. Dress normal, but don't wear heels. Wear like tennis shoes or boots or something." That could be a problem. You didn't have any decent shoes that weren't heels or sandals. Scared of making Jack mad, you meekly spoke up.  
"Um, sir? I don't have any good boots. All my shoes are heels or sandals."  
"Ugh, alright kid. Look, if you get there by 8, we should have time to stop and grab a pair of boots or something. We'll be in Vorago Solitude, so make sure you don't dress too heavy."  
"Yes, sir. Will that be all?"  
"Yup. Oh, and, (y/n)? You don't have to call me sir every ten seconds. You can call me Jack if you like." He smiled and winked at you, and you swore in that moment all your insides turned to liquid. God, he was attractive, even if he was self-centred. With that, you got up, turned, and left the office, excited for what was to come.


End file.
